Lost and Found
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: This is two viggies about characters after RotJ. First one is Ahsoka, the other one is Rex.
1. Returning a favor

I don't own anything! Except for the OCs

I have spent the last twenty-three years of my life hiding from Imperials. I broke the Jedi Code by allowing myself to fall in love. And I truly loved my mate. No one looked twice at me. No one recognized me.

I tried to search for my Master but it was so hard to search for such a well known person without raising suspicions. The little I could find was all contradictory. One report placed him in the Outer Rim, another places him on Coruscant, yet another places him on Mustafar. They even contradict how he died; but they all agree that he's dead.

Until six years ago my life was simple. I had a husband, three young children with another on the way. Then my husband spoke out against the Empire. I had begged him not to, sometimes he'd just nod and say 'Alright Soka, if it will make you feel better than I won't.' Most of the time he'd become angry and demand to know why I was so against his speaking out against the Empire. I could never tell him the truth; that my name is really Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Apprentice. He'd might have asked me to help lead a revolt.

Well that day eight years ago he was arrested for 'crimes against the Empire'. He died a short time later in a work camp. I never received his body or any of his remains.

I fled for my life. I took only my children and my Jedi things. I purchased a ship and I ferry people and supplies around the outer edges of the Mid Rim.

My children, Asha, Ptera, Rayn and Anakin, seemed to adjust to life on a starship. I taught them all to be cautious and to never let anyone on the ship unless I was there. I never taught them to despise the Empire. And to treat the Storm Troopers with respect. Because they helped keep us safe from pirates.

Asha loved her father deeply and rarely listens to me. What makes matters worse is that she tries to drag Ptera into it as well

The only time we were nearly caught was when I had taken my children into a cafe. There were several older Imperial officers that looked distressingly similar. I considered for a moment on taking my children to another cafe but thought better of it.

I carefully lead my children through the cafe to an empty table. Once we arrived I realized that I was missing Anakin.

I asked the girls if they had seen their little brother.

Asha smiled and loudly yelled his name for the whole cafe to hear. The officers turned and looked in our direction. My heart was in my throat. One of them was Rex. He stood and walked over. "Ma'am, who is she calling for?" he asked. "My son, her brother. I just realized that he wasn't with us and when I asked her if she had seen him she called out his name."

Rex continued to study me. "Anakin is an unusually name for a Togruta." "Anakin Skywalker rescued me as a child when I along with many of my people were sold by the Separatists into slavery. I swore that my first son would be named after him no matter what."

After a quick search we found Anakin admiring a pretty pendent. He said that it had caught his eye and he knew that I wanted a new pendent so he stopped.

Seeing that I had told the truth Rex didn't say anything and he said that he wouldn't even report it.

I watched as he quickly checked his duffel. He and the others must have been leave or something like that. But what caught my attention was an old datapad that I knew all too well; it had belonged to my Master.

I hurried back to my ship before I said something that I'd regret.

Once we were in the safety of Hyperspace I turned to Asha and demanded to know why she had purposely drew the attention of the imperial officers. She told me that she had had enough. That she wasn't going to listen to me.

She then stalked off to her quarters.

Feeling guilty I followed her after I retrieved something.

She told me to go away but I entered anyway.

I sat beside her for awhile.

"When I was about your age I was an advanced student. I was ahead of my peers by two years. I thought that made me special. When I reached fourteen I was assigned to an Instructor to oversee the rest of my training. I was afraid that if I didn't impress him right off that he'd send me back to Coruscant. I didn't want to be sent back to Coruscant because I felt that the other children that I'd learned with would mock me for getting rejected and that the other Instructors would turn me down, because I had been rejected by him.

"I almost got him killed our first mission together. I expected him to send me packing, but he didn't. For nearly three years I learned from him. Than one day I was curious about something that I had caught a glimpse of and I didn't inform anyone to where I was going. As a consequence I was left behind.

"By the time I got off the world he was dead, as well as all of my former instructors and almost all of my friends. I was a wanted person. I was to be shot on sight.

"So I changed my facial markings, my wardrobe and my name. And I made my way to Shili. I lied about my records and began to make a living. "

"You should have sworn revenge on their murderers!" Asha cried. "You should have made them pay!" "Asha, the Empire slaughtered them. It would have been a fool's errand. I would have died either at the hands of those that I once served with or died when Vader caught up with me."

I reached into my cloak and withdrew my lightsaber. Asha's eyes widened.

"I was training to become a Jedi Knight when the Clone Wars broke out. I was only fourteen standard years old, two years younger than most padawans. My Master was Anakin Skywalker. He taught me well.

"I made him proud.

"I've always wondered Asha that if I had not wandered away that day what would have happened. Would my Master still be alive? Would the Jedi Order still be standing? If this is the case than you and your siblings wouldn't have been born."

I hesitated.

"I asked your father not to speak out against the Empire because if it was discovered that I was a Jedi the entire village could have payed for harboring me, even if they never knew. I wanted you to have both parents growing up.

"I wanted to protect you and if we both died who knows what would have happened to all of you."

Asha looked at me, her eyes filling with tears.

"So you don't want us to draw attention to ourselves because you love us?" she asked softly. "Yes," I whispered. I opened my arm and she leaped into them.

"Mom, can I learn how to be a Jedi?" she asked.

That's when I began to forgive myself for wandering away.

I started to teach my children how to using the Force. It is quite rewarding to watch your own flesh and blood learn to be just like you.

Last night Asha and I were mediating when I felt a presence that I hadn't felt in years: Anakin Skywalker, my Master. I leaped to the bridge and let the Force guide my hands as I set set the Hyperdrive.

Something had just happened. I could feel it. I could feel the death of a powerful Force user. Then maybe thirty minutes later I felt my Master died.

"NO!" I screamed.

I didn't care that the Force was no longer reeked of the Darkside and that meant that the Sith were dead. I just wanted my Master back and I still do.

We exited Hyperspace in a system identified as Endor. There was debris from ships everywhere. I could feel the huge loss of life.

The Rebellion had won.

I can sense Rex on one of the Rebellion's ships. I can feel his sorrow as he mourns someone.

They invite us down to the moon's surface for the celebration. I except.

The guilt I carried for so many years is back. And I miss Skyguy greatly. I am sitting alone watching my children dance with the natives and members of the Rebellion.

Tears run down my checks as I remember all of our time together. And how he was like the big brother that I always wanted. The big brother who taught me how the galaxy really was and how some beings really cared, how some would use you and how many didn't either care or seem to care.

What he had taught me had kept me alive.

And I never thanked him for his lessons. Or thought that I'd need all of them. I thought that he was a pessimist when it came to trusting strangers.

Somebody just sat down next to me. I ignore them. I don't want company. "Please go away." I tell them.

"Glad to see you too, Snips."

I feel my heartbeat speed up.

I turn.

"Master!"

I would hug him except he's transparent.

I want to tell him everything but he just smiles.

"I need to be going." He pauses. "It wasn't your fault Ahsoka. I'm glad that your alive." He turns and points. "That is my son and that is my daughter. Make sure you introduce yourself. Luke will be happy to see you."

He smiles. "I'll see you soon Snips." He vanishes.

I feel a smile bloom on my face as I carefully wipe away the false white and red from my face.

"Thank you Master." I whisper. "Your welcome," he replies.

I stand.

It is time to introduce myself.

They are standing together talking. They turn when they notice me.

I swallow my nervousness and smile.

"My name is Ahsoka Sci-Fi," I hesitate, "I know your father."


	2. Messenger

I don't own anything!

I sit here all alone, staring at the white walls. The room is three meters by three meters.

I don't see the walls or the datapad on the small table. I am remembering, lost in the past.

Earlier today, or was it yesterday?, Coric and I returned from an assignment only to find the Empire defeated and our commander of twenty-six years dead.

I still can't believe that he's gone. He was invincible! Nothing could kill him! Be it droids or lava. But he was mortal and all mortals die. I just thought that I'd die before him.

I remember hearing the news that he'd been injured. We were all desperate for news. I was shocked when I was assigned to guard the platform where he'd be arriving. I didn't even catch a glimpse of him.

A trooper who had seen him told me that it was bad. The tremor in his voice betrayed his worry.

For weeks most of us were kept in the dark.

Finally we were informed that he was alive and had returned to active duty.

I thought that whoever had returned him to active duty had more than one screw lose.

At that moment I wanted to hunt down Obi-Wan Kenobi and unload my blasters on him. You just don't leave ANYONE like that to just die; you finish the job.

I missed Kenobi and Ahsoka, but I would have killed both of them unless Vader said otherwise.

For years all was well, if you count a few Jedi and some rebellious activity well. Then the Rebellion began to make a nuisance of themselves.

Four years ago we caught the former Princess Leia herself. She tired to talk her way out of it but we had the proof.

I heard over helmet chatter that she had tried to 'belittle' Vader by in a round about way calling him a nerfherder. I guarder her while she was on board the Devastator and asked her if it was true, she said yes so I told her about Anakin Skywalker calling General Grievous short.

I didn't name his name though.

I waited on the Devastator of his return. I would have liked to visit the Death Star but I agreed with him about it being a waste of credits, manpower and an insult to those that fought with honor.

I felt fear again when the news of the destruction of the Death Star reached us. All of us in the 501st breathed a sigh of relief when he returned to us.

We all knew that the Emperor had punished him for the destruction of the Death Star and it made a part of me mad that he was punished for something that he'd no control over.

A few months after the destruction of the Death Star we learned the identity of the pilot that had fired the fateful shot: Luke Skywalker. I wondered if he was his son, but I didn't ask.

Then after what happened at Bespin he gave a datapad that I recognized from the Clone Wars. He told me that in the event of his death than I was to find Luke and give it to him.

After that I was rarely on Executor. Older clones and I were always checking things out. It was nice, I even met a togruta woman that reminded me a bit of Ahsoka Tano.

Sometimes I wonder what happened to her after she disappeared on Myrkr. Seeing that It has metals and animals that naturally make it hard for Jedi to use the Force she must have been eaten by something.

Coric and I returned early from an assignment in time to see the second Death Star explode. We were captured a short time later.

They searched us and found the datapad. But without the passwords it just shows a list of flower boutiques and dates. It was amusing to see the looks on their faces when they all discovered that little fact.

I told them that I wanted to see Luke Skywalker, personally.

It has been hours. Or at least it feels as if it has been hours.

The door opens and in walks Luke Skywalker and Leia.

I feel sorry for her. A few months ago the Imperial Courts revoked her adoption. Something about false information and the fact that she has family who would have raised her if they had known she was alive. Bail Organa if he was still alive would have been charged with kiddnapping.

They look at me curiously. He's probably wondering why he was called away from the celebrations to talk to a former stormtrooper. I am curious why she's here though.

"You wanted to see me?" he asks. I reach for the datapad and type eight words on its keypad: angel, Luke, Ashlans, flowers, Leia, mother, Naboo and Rex (the last one let's the 'pad know who's typing the passwords). The moment I press the last key the list of flowers and dates disappeared to be replaced by some files.

I push the datepad across the table for Luke to read.

"What is this?" he asks. "I don't know." It's the truth, I don't know for sure what the 'pad contains.

"Looks like Ani's old 'pad." Leia says. "Ani?" Luke asks. "A friend of mine. When I was little I thought that he was the smartest and bravest person in the galaxy. He didn't treat me like a child and didn't sugarcoat anything."

"Did he die on Alderaan?" Luke asks. "No, I don't know where he was. In fact as far as I know I never laid eyes on him."

I feel like an intruder.

I watch him scan the list of files. Apparently trying to decide which one to open. Finally he opens one. "'We are almost finished here, just a few days more and we'll be reunited on Coruscant. The offer to go somewhere still stands when I get back. I miss you Angel.' It isn't signed."

He opens more files and reads short messages, battle strategies and brief thoughts on battles. He keeps digging.

Suddenly he stops. He looks at me with a puzzled expression. "Where did you get this?" he asks. "It was given to me to give to you." I respond. "By who?" I hesitate before answering. "Your father."

He looks at me for a moment before smiling. "Thank you," he says.

He sets the the datapad back on the table and I can see what he was looking at. It is a marriage certificate for Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie Amidala.

R/R!


End file.
